You are a cute idiot capitulo 2
by anne abadeer
Summary: oojojojoj, ahora tu y alex se conocen mas, pero que pasara con los demas chicos, quienes seran?


You are a cute idiot

Capitulo 2

-rarezas-

Narra _

Hay pero que aroma tan mas desagradable y repugnante

Te despertaste por el aroma y sentías que alguien te miraba, y asi era. Cuando abriste los ojos había un chico joven, delgado, de estatura no muy alta, pero si se veía muy agradable C:

Xx: hola? –te saludo un poco confuso, pero alegre a la vez.

_: emm. . . hola? –contestaste mientras te sentabas.

Xx: te conozco? –te pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

_: creo que no, me contrataron ayer por la noche ._. –le aclaraste un poco confusa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y el te miro con ojos de plato

Xx: hay, enserio lo sentimos enserio. . . cuanto va a ser de tu servicio?. . . no fue conmigo, o si? –

_: pero de que hablas? –preguntaste sin comprender de lo que el te hablaba.

Xx: no eres. . . –hizo señas un poco extrañas que no entendías

_: no-no no entiendo nada – mencionaste confundida.

Xx: no eres. . . una. . . ya sabes

_: que?! –te acercaste mas a el sin entender nada aun

Xx: una. . . _puta_ –susurro, un poco mas cerda tuya

_: NO! – expresaste molesta

Xx: hay mi cabeza!, no grites parfavar! . . . –se puso las manos en sus oídos, luego tomo unas gafas obscuras que estaban en la mesa- entonces, que es lo que eres?

_: yo soy la chica de la limpieza, y ayer por la noche me contrataron –te encogiste en hombros un poco tímida

Xx: :o, eso lo explica casi todo xD

_: si bueno :v

Xx: lo siento –te miro con unos ojos muy tiernos acompañado de una súper linda sonrisa, que hizo que te sonrojaras al momento.

Te quedaste callada, no sabias que responderle así que entrelazaste tus dedos y metiste tus brazos entre tus piernas, te sentías ligeramente incomoda frente a la situación :/

_: claro ._.

Xx: por cierto, soy alexby. Supongo que ya has escuchado hablar de mi 7u7

_: esteee. . . nope .-.

Alex: enserio?!

_: si, acaso debería?

Alex: si, pero ya enserio deberías conocerme o por lo menos has escuchado de mi, soy alguien famoso

_: nope, la verdad no

Alex: estas segura? e.e

_: si, eres famoso?

Alex: si

_: si?

Alex: si

_: no e_e

Alex: si enserio

_: nah, es mentira verdad?

Alex: que no, enserio lo soy

_: ya enserio

Alex: que si mujer!, pero bueno ya no importa. Después lo comprobaras. . . – respondió un poco irritado

_: esta bien xD – contestaste rendida- te trollie eUe

Alex: si ya vi, gracias

Ambos se miraron por un buen momento para que Alex rompiera el silencio

Ale: oye, de casualidad o acaso conoces algún remedio para la cruda? Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar y no soporto la luz – dijo mientras se ponía las gafas obscuras

_: si, si conozco uno, ven sígueme –respondiste mientras te levantabas y te dirigías a la cocina con el detrás de tuya

Al abrir la puerta les llego una roma exquisita. Alex, al olerla cerro los ojos para disfrutarla un poco mas

Alex: y esa aroma, que es que huele tan rico?! –pregunto mientras se frotaba un poco el estomago alegremente

_: a, es el desayuno, no tenia nada que hacer y pues lo hice c: -respondiste mientras preparabas la cosa rara esa para la cruda de Alex – gustas un poco?

Alex: hay wow, pero claro que si!, pero después de esa cosa marciana que estas preparando jaja –se rio y después te miro mientras preparabas tal cosa- sabes. . . creo que tendras que preparar un poco mas

_: por? –preguntaste sin entender el porque

Alex: pues por que todavía falta que despierten otros 3 osos xD –menciono gracioso, te causo gracia y reíste con el. Aceptaste su consejo y preparaste mas. Pronto terminaste el menjurje ese y se lo diste

Ambos se fueron a sentar al sofá de la sala para platicar un poco mas mientras que alex bebía esa cosa

Alex: hasta eso no sabe tan mal sabes? –dijo mientras le daba el primer sorbo

_: si, ese me lo enseño uno de los jefes de los lugares en donde trabaje –mencionaste alegres

Alex: asi?

_: si

Alex: donde trabajabas? . . . digo, clero si es que puedo saber eUe

_: pues realmente no es gran cosa /: -respondiste aburrida

Alex: pero de donde conociste esto? –pregunto mas interesado

_: a pues un tiempo trabaje con uno de mis tios, el tiene un bar y pues como ya has de saber –asentuaste y le miraste

Alex: si, si, ya entendí –rio por lo bajo

_: pues me enseño esta cosa rara que es como que mágica sabes?

Alex: si ya veo, ya disminuyo el dolor a comparación de cómo estaba antes –aclaro agradecido

_: si bueno –le sonreíste

Cuando comenzaba a despertar el chico de la bañera.

Narra xx

Xx: pero que rayo`h ha pasao aquí –se levanto de la bañera, para mirarse en el espejo- dio mío mi cara esta llena de rayones! –menciono sorprendido. Se la lavo cuando escucho sus risas el se acerco y les miro desde el pasillo, así que fue corriendo con el chico de la recamara

Xx: Rubén, Rubén, Rubén –le movía de un lado a otro para que se despertara

/: que quieres? –respondió aun con los ojos cerrados

Xx: despierta –le susurro un poco alto

/: hay mi cabeza –se volvió a tapar la cara con las mantas

Xx: date prisa! –le insistió

/: pero porque o para que?!

Xx: hay una chica en la casa y esta con Alex . . .

Enseguida el se levanto para ver de que le hablaba xx, ambos se asomaron por el marco del pasillo para verlos a ustedes 2 platicando muy alegremente.

* * *

><p>jijijijij hola muy buenas a todos :3, OMG pero que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?, quien sabe pero pues espero y les guste, si es así no olvides darle a favorito chao y hasta la próxima :)<p> 


End file.
